Yoshi Plays Tetris
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi struggles in his game of Tetris, so Dr. Hoshi arrives and shows Yoshi how to beat the game of Tetris, in the proper way. Tetris FTW!


**Yoshi Plays Tetris**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: You know, there's something that always strikes me. No matter how hard you try, or how hard you concentrate, when you want to write something you REALLY want to write in your favorite fandom, you just do it. And to give proper justice to beloved Nintendo character Yoshi and my famed original character Dr. Hoshi, I decided to have them as the only characters in this Tetris one-shot. So enjoy! Hoohoohoohoohaahaa!

Disclaimer: (gasps) This is the very first (and obviously last/only) time that I will disclaim for a one-shot. Especially for a section of fanfiction that Yoshizilla, or practically any author, has done. So in this case, Yoshi belongs to Nintendo, Tetris belongs to the guy who practically created Tetris, and Dr. Harryhausen Howard Hoshi belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosarurus.

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"I got it! I GOT IT-Awww, I don't got it," Yoshi said sadly as he lost yet another, complicated game of Tetris. He had a perfectly square-shaped block, but he accidentally placed it in the wrong place - over a vertical L-shaped block. Sighing, Yoshi started up the game again, on his old-fashioned Game Boy.

Dr. Hoshi then entered into the room, and he noticed Yoshi was playing Tetris on the bottom bunk bed. Placing his hands on his hips, Dr. Hoshi asked, "Hey Yoshi, what exactly are you doing?"

Yoshi was busy playing Tetris to reply. "I'm trying to beat this high score set by the computer, but I just can't seem to..." He then stammered, as he struggled with a puzzle. "Ugh! I got the block in the wrong shape..."

Yoshi rapidly pressed the D-pad and the A button as he tried to get the hook-shaped block into the right shape. The hook-shaped block then fell down into the wrong space, and Yoshi moaned again, slapping his face with the Game Boy.

Dr. Hoshi smirked. "Hey Yoshi, let me show you how to beat that record of the computer's." Taking the Game Boy from Yoshi's grip, the highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus sat down on the bottom bunk bed and started a new game. Pressing the D-pad once more, he moved a block - a I-shaped figure - to a matchable side, and he placed it down. He then placed the next block - a square - a few times to the right horizontal, and placed it on top of the recently placed block. After a few seconds, Dr. Hoshi gets to the second-to-last block.

Yoshi gulps and starts biting his fingernails as Dr. Hoshi uses his mind to examine the L-shaped block. Moving it three feet to the right, Dr. Hoshi allowed the block to fall. The last block - a square - came up next, and Dr. Hoshi moved it all the way to the end of the left side, allowing it to fall. Clearing the entire section of blocks, Dr. Hoshi grins as he looks at the score, which beats the computer. He then hands the Game Boy to Yoshi.

"See, Yoshi?" Dr. Hoshi explains as he gets up, "You have to think about the different blocks and what to do with them while you play. It's essentially like a math problem, which requires lots of thinking, but if you think fast enough, you'll be able to find out how to beat the game." He winked, and as he exited the room, the highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus asked, "Keep that in mind the next time you play, okay?" With that, he slammed the door.

Yoshi blinked, and he looked down at his Game Boy, the Tetris menu popping up. "Thinking and solving it like a math problem, eh...?" Yoshi chuckled, and he got out a notepad, a pencil, and a calculator, selecting a Tetris mode on hard. "All right, brain, don't fail me now!' The eager green Yoshisaurus laughed as he started to play the new game of Tetris and write down the blocks on his notepad.

Did Yoshi ever beat the computer's scores in Tetris? Well, yes, but it took him quite a bit of time to do it. However, analyzing what he did wrong, and combining it with possible theories from his trusty calculator, Yoshi managed to beat the computer's high score, and was determined to beat his own scores.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
